emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8050 (23rd January 2018)
Plot Zak promises he and Lisa will be out of the way soon although Chas assures Zak they're more than welcome to stay at the pub. Charity orders Debbie through to the bar so they can talk about yesterday in private. Debbie states she was so angry, that in that moment, she didn't care what happened as long as Joe was hurt. Charity calls Cain, hoping he'll be able to talk some sense into their daughter but she can get hold of him. She also notes Ross hasn't picked up Moses either. Someone watches Joe as he jogs through the woods. Zak and Lisa have decided to move back into Wishing Well Cottage despite the state it's in as Zak doesn't want to leave the place empty knowing what Joe is capable of. Joe realises someone is watching him so runs away but a masked figure follows him armed with a shotgun. Joe believes Debbie is behind this so tells the figure to do one. Instead the masked figure raises the gun. Joe makes a run for it, but falls over a trip wire and ends up down a hole. Charity fears Cain and Ross are up to something. Zak and Lisa go to pay Belle and Lachlan's B&B bill but Eric insists there's no charge which delights Faith. Robert continues to hold a bedside vigil for Rebecca. From the bottom of the pit, Joe asks the masked figure what he wants. He recognises the figure's voice. Sam removes his mask and reminds Joe he could've killed Samson. Before walking off, Sam tells Joe he doesn't need to shoot him, he could just leave him in the hole to die. As Faith reads the article about Eric in the Hotten Courier, Eric receives a phone call and rushes off. As night falls, Ross finds Joe in the hole. Joe is determined to call the police on Sam but Ross defends him, insisting Sam isn't all there. Eric has learned step-son Paul has fallen down the stairs and broken his leg in three places. As no one else is free, Eric decides to go out to Portugal to look after him so Faith suggests she tags along too. After Ross rescues injured Joe, Joe requests Ross to do him another favour - drive him down to the village. Zak and Lisa do their best to make Wishing Well habitable by putting up tarpaulin where the walls once were but it's still freezing. Zak understands if Lisa wants to move back to the warm pub but he's determined to stay. Joe storms into the pub and confronts Sam, ordering him to stay away from him and off his land. Joe vows next time the Dingles mess with him, he's involving the police. Debbie isn't happy to learn Ross drove Joe to the village. Chas questions where Ross' loyalties lie, although when Joe leaves, Cain explains Ross becoming friendly with Joe is part of their plan. At the hospital, Lachlan thanks Belle for her support since the accident. Suddenly, Robert shouts for a nurse as he's spotted Rebecca's finger twitching. Robert takes this as confirmation that Rebecca's going to be all right but Lachlan dreads his aunt waking up, fearing she'll expose his role in the crash. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Stairway, backroom and bar *Home Farm - Woodland and dining room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Office *Hotten General Hospital - ICU 3 and corridor *David's Shop - Shop floor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert claims that Rebecca has shown signs of coming out of her coma, leaving Lachlan torn between his hope that she will recover and his fear of having his secrets exposed. Joe is attacked by a stranger while jogging in the woods; and Lisa reaches a difficult decision. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,170,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes